Frills and Thrills
by Elizaveta Hedevary 001
Summary: Arthur finds a dress in his closet while waiting for Alfred to come home...he wants to surprise his lover. Crossdressing, usuk smut. TAKE 2!


I HAVE TO REDEEM MYSELF. Sweet Tooth was terrible! Compared to others it was. So this my redemption. This one may be a little bit better. JUST A LITTLE! Enjoy! ^^

The house had been relatively quiet since Alfred had left for work. Arthur had been rummaging through some things and so far nothing interesting had come up...

Arthur pushed a board to the side, frowning in disappointment. You'd think there would be something interesting in all this junk...

When was Alfred coming back home anyway?

Arthur raised a brow as something unusual caught his eye. He pulled it out cautiously, making sure nothing was on it.

A dress. A pink one at that.

It looked too small for the American to wear.

Was this meant for Arthur to wear?

The thought of wearing a dress made him grimace a little. Was Alfred kinky like that? But then he would be wearing it for Alfred.

Alfred and those sexy lips. That perfect body. Those daring eyes. They became dark and devious during sex. They were...enticing.

Arthur felt warmth glow across his face. Alfred. It would take forever for him to come home. How long would that take anyway?

Maybe if he just put the dress on...

Arthur stepped out of his room in the fluffy clothing, tugging the white stockings along his thighs, slightly flushed by the tightness of the lace underwear he had on. So far it looked pretty good. He thought he looked pretty nice in it. The dress was a bit revealing, and it was a bit tight fitting. But that was okay, seeing how Alfred would just tear it off when they were having sex.

Arthur sat on the bed, frowning at how much of his thighs were showing just by sitting down.

This was weird. But he didn't really mind it. The dress made him feel some type of way. He just really wished Alfred would hurry up and come home. This was almost unbearable.

Arthur lifted the dress up to look down at his underwear and the ivory cloth hugging his body. He could see where the stockings emphasized the plumpness of his thighs as they tightly covered his legs.

He didn't know why, but the tight chafe of the small clothing turned him on slightly. If only Alfred were here...

Arthur ran his fingers across his chest, admiring just how tight the dress was. He gasped suddenly when he grazed past his nipple.

The brief sensation passed, and for some reason Arthur was not satisfied. He wasn't sure it was going to take for Alfred to come home...

He may as well butter himself up...

Arthur cautiously unbuttoned the top of the dress and stared down at his nipples. Slowly, he ran a finger over one of them, gasping a bit louder this time as he rolled it between his fingers. With his other hand, he lifted the dress up to slip a hand into his underwear, stroking himself softly. He moaned quietly as he did so.

He spread his thighs apart, wrapping his hand around his private region and stroking himself a bit harder as he pinched his nipple. He could feel his muscles tightening as he continued the sexual stimulation.

Meanwhile in the living room, the door opened and Alfred stepped inside, placing his things at the floor.

"Artiee!" Alfred called, taking a few steps forward.

Where was Arthur? He should have been all over Alfred by now.

Suddenly he heard something.

Was that...was that a moan?

Alfred's face reddened at the positively hot assumption. Arthur...moaning. What a sexy image.

Alfred walked upstairs, listening for the noise once more.

Alfred walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

Arthur sat there, legs spread open, panting, flushed, hands clenching the bedsheets. His erection was visible through the dress.

Alfred stared for a while. He had never intenended for Arthur to...wear that.

But it was pretty hot.

"...Artie...what...are you doing?" Alfred muttered, trying to keep it oblivious that this turned him on.

Arthur couldn't get his breath collected. He kept panting, squirming and revealing peeks of his erection. He let out a short breathless answer:

"Don't look at me..."

Alfred cleared his throat. Man this was very...he didn't even know what to say.

"Well...I mean you don't look...bad..." he said, "Just..."

Arthur let out another soft moan as he squirmed. The thought of Alfred getting turned on...it made him feel sone type of way. He could only think of Alfred's huge erection deep in his hot caverns of muscle, and it only made him grow harder.

"Artie...naughty boy...trying to masturbate while I'm gone..." Alfred sighed, walking closer to Arthur.

"Wh...what're you going to do?" Arthur whimpered, his lower half hardening.

Alfred bit his lip. How many times had Arthur dressed like this? Not many...

He had better take advantage of this while he could.

Alfred stared a bit longer, weighing his options. If he told Arthur to take it off, he would ruin his chances of some pretty nice sex. And plus, Arthur was already horny. You don't get a horny Arthur before getting a horny Alfred. That never really happened.

What was up with him today? Had Alfred really been gone that long?

But...it wasn't like Alfred didn't appreciate this sudden change. For all he knew, this could be the last time something spontaneous like this would happen...

Alfred folded his arms and licked his lips before saying, "Keep going,"

Arthur blinked. "Wh...what?"

Alfred smirked and said, "I wanna see how far you can go before I have to intervene."

The Brit stared, his face glowing red. Would this benefit at all?

Hesitantly, he kept his eyes on Alfred as he lifted the dress up to fully reveal his hardened erection, the flushed head twitching slightly.

He brought a finger to his mouh and began sucking on it, whimpering softly as he did so.

When his fingers were lubricated with his saliva, he pushed one of the cheeks of his rear end apart, and slid one digit inside his anus, letting out a louder moan than before.

Alfred never took his eyes from Arthur, and it was vice versa for the other man. To be honest, Alfred wanted more than anythig to bend him over and screw him senseless. But this was very interesting to watch, not to mention it was just plain sexy.

Arthur slid a second finger inside, pumping them and scissoring them to stretch his warm walls. He used his other hand to stroke his erection, moaning as pre seed trickled from the tip.

Alfred could feel his own lower half hardening at the sight of his lover fingering himself. He watched Arthur's fingers sink between his cheeks and slide out, his flushed lips pursed togeher as he moaned wantonly.

"Alfred ..." he sighed, clenching his eyes closed as he sank his fingers deeper into his anus, letting out a lust filled groan. The warm liquid glistened down his wrist as it streamed from his tight entrance, staining the bed slightly.

Hot damn.

Alfred suddenly pulled his suit coat off and kicked his shoes off, staring straight at Arthur.

The Brit's eyes glossed over with need as he pumped a third finger into himself, his voice rising with desire.

"Alfred...Alfred...hurry...!" He pleaded, stroking himself harder.

Alfred shrugged out if his clothing and quickly made his way to the bed, pulling Arthur into a fierce kiss.

The only noises in the room for the time were the two men moaning and groaning, smooching and the rustling of clothes.

Alfred bit down on the other man's lip, pressing his leg into the other's needy area to receive another moan. He chuckled lightly and sucked on his tongue playfully.

"Alfred...! Please...!" Arthur pleaded, bucking his erection against Alfred's leg.

The American chuckled again and muttered, "You're so cute when you beg..."

"Alfred! You're so mean!" Arthur whined, rubbing his erection against his lover's leg again.

Alfred growled and pushed Arthur into the mattress. He pressed his lips against the Brit's and began rolling the white stockings down his legs, kissing every little inch of skin that was exposed.

Arthur's body trembled under every touch, his breathing unsettled.

Alfred pulled Arthur's underwear off slowly, licking his lips at the sight of the fully hardened manhood. He buried his nose in the crotch of the under garment and sniffed deeply.

He looked up wih darkened eyes as he licked the bottom of the underwear.

Arthur's breath hitched.

"Tell me what you want..." Alfred whispered, pushing the other man's legs apart.

"I want you...inside me...now...!" Arthur gasped, his face flushed hot.

"Hold still..."

Alfred slowly eased his penis into Arthur's tight hole, growling under his breath at the heat wrapping around him.

Arthur let out a small whimper as his insides stretched around the rod of flesh, grabbing handfuls of the bed sheets.

"Yes...yes...! Alfred...!" He moaned shakily, his thighs quivering.

"So...frickin...tight...! Dammit...!" Alfred hissed as he pushed in as far as he could. He lifted Arthur's legs up to an angle and pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in.

"Augh!" The Brit cried, arching his back as Alfred's erection hit his spot.

Alfred smirked and began thrusting at a certain rhythm, kissing Arthur's neck. Arthur wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he whimpered each time he was thrusted into.

"How bad...do you...want this!?" Alfred grunted, biting Arthur's ear.

"Ah~ please...keep going...! Don't stop!" Arthur cried, squeezing his cheeks togeher to tighten his walls around the hot throbbing rod inside him. He wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist and met him mid thrust.

"What's my name...!? Tell me my name...!"

"A...ah~~...uhn..."

Alfred thrusted with more agression as he reached his climax.

Arthur shouted as his spot was hit violently and clenched around Alfred, his own orgasm getting closer...

Finally, he could feel his muscles reach their limit.

"ALFRED! AHHH!" he screamed as he came all over the sheets and his stomach.

"Art...hur!" Alfred hissed as he shot white heat inside Arthur's anus, his face glowing red.

Their muscles slowly began to relax as the two sank onto the bed, panting, their bodies glossy and beaded wih sweat.

"Damn...you're so hot in that dress...I kinda wanna do it again..." the American sighed, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

The Brit blushed, looking away as he said, "Well...Maybe after I shower and eat..."

Alfred laughed softly, reaching behind Arthur to massage his flushed behind, and said, "You should wear another one this time..."

"There's only this one...right?"

Alfred smirked and rolled over on his side, then muttered, "You should see what I brought home..."

* * *

I dunno how that was supposed to turn out...I did some practicing on writing...because the last fanfic was...I dun even know. I just hope this one is a bit better. Please don't flame. if you didn't like it don't read. ^^ welp, I think it went okayish.


End file.
